Dejen sus tonterias
by OkamiDan
Summary: Una pequeña reflexión de Kaoru y Momoko respecto a ciertas palabras utilizadas de manera incorrecta, ninguna las entiende del todo, pero no creen identificarse con ellas.
1. Rara

Raro… esa palabra siempre me dio curiosidad, porque ¿Cuál es su significado?

Yo siempre me he considerado una persona normal, claro, tengo características distintas al resto, pero todos la tenemos, no todos nos gusta el día o la primavera, no todos sonreímos todo el día, no todos adoramos cantar, o el chocolate, o los dulces, por eso siempre me considere normal, entonces cuando alguien me dice que soy rara, no tengo idea de que contestar.

" _Raro: 1. Que es poco común o frecuente."_

Yo no soy distinta, como yo hay muchas personas, lo único que hago es no seguir estereotipos de "la chica perfecta" o "la chica femenina", no estamos en el siglo XIX, porque la gente se empeña en vivir en el pasado, donde la mujer era víctima de estereotipos tan estúpidos, cada quien su forma de vivir o ser, probablemente nunca entenderé a esas personas tan superficiales, otra palabra más que tuve que buscar en el diccionario.

" _2\. Que es escaso en su clase o especie."_

Pues, soy humana, como la mayoría, tengo dos ojos, una boca, una nariz, cuatro extremidades, piel, huesos, músculos, arterias, órganos ¿Qué me hace distinta? Que actuó algo "varonil" o que no me interesa "vestir bien" "arreglarme" ¿es eso? Como dije, existen muchas como yo.

Algo gracioso es, las chicas que presumen ser "Únicas y diferentes", que ni bien dices "Es raro ver una gamer"

Tipa x: oh, yo soy gamer, me encantan los videojuegos y soy muy rara y blah, blah, blah

Digo, no critico tus gustos, pero sinceramente, a todos, a todos les da exactamente lo mismo si juegas videojuegos o no, disfrútalo, no andes presumiendo algo que cualquier otra chica puede hacer con un poco de interés, no te quemes la poca materia gris en tu cerebro en inventar frases "Únicas y especiales" que ya están muy repetidas, porque enserio, si de verdad fueras distinta al resto, no lo presumirías, te lo puedo asegurar.

Digo, no me quejo, pero aburre que en cada video de YouTube, veo esos comentarios que ya me cansan, sin contar con el spam, comentarios de haters y otras idioteces, solo un pequeño porcentaje tiene algo inteligente que decir.

Hubo un tiempo que las chicas como yo eran poco comunes, hoy es más fácil detectar a alguien así que detectar a una amante de la moda o el rosa, entonces, eso ya no me hace distinta o rara. Soy especial, porque no existen dos Kaoru Matsubara, pero si existe gente con los mismos gustos. Todos somos especiales, porque aun con tantas similitudes, nadie se parece, no hay dos Momoko o dos Miyako.

Porque no soy rara y estoy harta de que alguien finja o diga algo que no es verdad, que venga alguien con la piel verde, tres ojos y cuatro pezones y ahí si pensare "Este es raro"

Conclusión: ¡DEJEN DE JODER LA BARRA DE COMENTARIOS CON ESAS FRASES YA MUY TRILLADAS!

* * *

 **Un One-shot de mi opinión respecto a este tema, si, no digo, muchos lo hacemos por juego y llamar de este modo a personajes tampoco esta mal. Pero hay gente que realmente se cree sus propias mentiras y me gustaría que reflexionaran un poco más el tema.**


	2. Loca

¿Estoy loca?

Mire confundida a la nada, loca… esa palabra me suena. Veamos

"Loco/ loca: 1. [persona] Que tiene trastornadas o perturbadas las facultades mentales."

Bueno, según el doctor al que fui a ver después de leer el significado, no estoy loca, dice que mis facultades mentales sirven como las de cualquier persona, es más, que es una alegría ver a alguien tan inteligente, claro, eso me subió el autoestima, pero no respondió a mi duda, veamos…

"2. [persona] Que tiene poco juicio o se comporta de forma disparatada, imprudente o temeraria, sin pensar en las consecuencias."

Hasta donde sé, no he matado, robado, ahogado a alguien o violado, incluso, antes de hacer cualquier cosa la pienso dos, tres o hasta diez veces; entonces ahí mi duda ¿Por qué dicen que estoy loca?

¿Por qué cómo mucho?

Seguramente hay miles de chicas que igual comen y comen, es más, creo que es más de locos comer una lechuga por miedo a engordar, eso sí es estar malito de la cabeza. Pero si no es eso ¿Por qué?

¿Por ser algo así como friki?

No soy la única, y no por eso estamos locos ¿o sí? No, no lo creo

¿Por cambiar estado de ánimo?

A cualquiera le puede pasar, una vez o dos, no sé, para mi es algo normal

¿Por ser enamoradiza?

Uy, perdónenme por interesarme en los chicos, malo sería que me atrajeran los cadáveres. Sí, es difícil ver alguien así, pero no de locos, entonces ¿¡Por qué carajos dicen que estoy loca!?

Enserio, ya quisieran que de verdad estuviera loca, que aparezca frente a ustedes con un cuchillo en mano y cara de psicópata. Verme en una esquina con visiones o balbuceando sin ser consiente de la realidad. Por eso gente hermosa, que hoy día me lee.

¡Dejen de decir que estan locas, bola de idiotas, ya quisieran estarlo de verdad, busquen significado antes de hablar! Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Nuevamente sin afán de ofender, tómenlo más de broma o** **reflexión, no soy nadie para juzgar, creo que llego un punto en que todos confundimos el significado real y lo distorsionamos a un asunto más de juego, actualmente con todo lo que he estudiado y visto, puedo decir que felizmente, todas aquí no estamos locas y si lo estuviéramos, ni cuenta nos daríamos.**


End file.
